Hunger Games Truth Or Dare!
by Mockingjayswillburn
Summary: Yet Another HUnger Games Truth or Dare! You review with truths or dares and i'll force the characters of the Hunger Games answer/do them!
1. Intro

**Hunger Games Truth or Dare**

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are we?" yelled Katniss.<p>

"Yo! Yo! Yo! This is DJ Lizzy F in the Hiz House!" I screamed over the loud speaker from my radio room in the attic.

"Is this an arena? Oh God, no! No! No! No God, no!" Katniss screeched as she tore around the room, running in insane, tight circles.

"Peeta can you take care of her?" I asked as I leave the radio room.

"Uh. Can you tell me where we are? And why there are zombie versions of Prim and Rue here?" Peeta replied with a quizzical glance at the blonde haired zombie that was sniffing his neck.

"Well! You are in Lizzy F's control attic, where you will be broadcasted on the Hunger Games Truth Or Dare show!" I explained.

"Ok. But that still doesn't explain the zombies."

"Oh, we needed all of you guys and we couldn't afford to have someone bring them back to life, so we just settled with zombies. Hey! Prim. No. Biting," I said as I pushed a button. A newspaper waved over Prim's head and she dashed to a corner.

"Better?"

"Definitely. I'm gonna go save Katniss from suffering another mental breakdown," Peeta said. I opened the door to the rest of the Hunger Games cast and locked us in.

"Why are there no clothes in here? I need new clothes!" someone, who I guessed was Glimmer, yelled. Ugh. This would take some getting use to. I went back to the radio room and picked up the mic.

"Listen up people! You are in here because I want you in here! We are going to do a little thing I like to call…The Hunger Games Truth or Dare! Our lovely views/reviewers will call/review truths and dares that one of you will have to do! So, reviews/viewers! Start calling/reviewing!" I shouted loudly over the mic before exiting the booth. I made sure that the zombies weren't eating anybody, then sat down by the phones waiting for a dare or truth.

**A/N: So, just in case you didn't get the message. You review with a truth or dare for a character of your choice and then I'll make them do it! Review quickly and I'll update as soon as I can!**

**-Liz**


	2. Not Friday!

** Chapter One**

"We are back!" I said as the camerapanned back to us. I finally convinced Katniss that we weren't in an arena and that she wouldn't get hurt. Hehe….I can't promise the second one….

"Hey people, it's me! Finnick! Yeah, I know that you're glad to see me!" Finnick smiled pushing me out of the way to get in front of the camera.

"Wait a second, why are they zombies and not us?" Clove hissed pointing to Rue who was trying to eat Annie alive.

"Ahh! Get away!" screamed Annie jumping on a table and screaming again. I dashed back to my precious radio booth and picked up the microphone again.

"Shut the hell up people!" I announced. Dead silence follows. Then the phone rang.

"Hello, Hunger Games Truth Or Dare Hotline, this is DJ Lizzy speaking," I said.

"This is .Cookie. I have two dares. For Peeta, he has to propose to Haymitch and Glimmer has to switch clothes with Haymitch."

"Thank you!" an evil grin crosses my face as I put the phone down.

"Oh Peeta!" I called innocently.

"What?" Peeta asked.

"You're gonna go propose to our dear friend Haymitch, okay?" I grinned. I passed him a ring I had stored in my back pocket.

"Haymitch! Get over here!" I yelled loudly again.

"Go work your magic words, Peeta Bread," I snickered.

"Haymitch, will you marry me?" Peeta said after getting down on his right knee.

"Uh..uh..ye—no…" Haymitch said in his drunk dazed fit as he walked away with the ring on his hand.

"Haymitch, where are your extra clothes?" I asked thinking of Glimmer's dare.

"Closet," he mumbled. I removed the disgusting work clothes from the dark, dank closet and called Glimmer over.

"Wait what just happened?" Katniss whispered in shock, "No! No! Stop! I thought you loved me!" she screamed as she ran to cry in the corner. Uh...this is awkward…

"Like, what, like, do I, like, have to, like, do?" Glimmer beamed stupidly.

"You're going to wear Haymitch's clothes. Okay, darling?" I grinned.

"Aww…Hell no! I don't, like, wanna!" she whined, professional bitch style.

"I would say that you could always do the punishment, except there is no punishment. You're wearing Haymitch's crap clothes whether you like it or not," I decided as I shoved her back to the closet. The phone rang again.

"Hey! This is DJ Lizzy F on the Hunger Games Truth or Dare Hotline!"

"Hiya! This is Tybee10 and I have a lot of dares and truths for you guys!

To Cato

Truth: how do you feel when you are paired with clove or katniss in stories? Do you love clove? How were you able to kill thresh?

Dare: where a sparkly pink dress while running around the room screaming I'm a pretty princess!

To Gale and Peeta

Truth: Peeta you are named after bread and work in a bakery. Gale you have a girly name although you are manly so it cancels out. Are either of you embaraased by your names? If you could have a different name what would it be?

Dare: pretend that you two are at a modeling shoot while one is taking pictures and the other one is the model and then switch.

To Annie

Truth: do you really like the song Friday by Rebecca black?

To katniss

Dare: act like a dumb superficial airhead (kinda like glimmer) like you are in a panem's next top model fan fic.

To haymitch

Truth: do you love Maysille?

Dare: lick effie's elbow when she is not paying attention I want to see how she reacts

To Cinnia

Truth: how do you feel about stories where you and Portia are a couple?" I hung the phone.

"Okay, so Cato, you're up first," I said.

"Fine," he hissed before mumbling some curse words.

"How do you feel when you're paired with Clove and Katniss in FanFiction stories?"

"Uh…Katniss is disgusting. Clove's okay, I guess…"

"Do you love Clove and how did you kill Thresh?"

"Both the answers to those questions are for me to know and you people to never find out." A wicked smile crossed his face and Clove dashed out of nowhere to give him a bitch slap.

"You told me you loved me!" Clove cried out.

"Uh…Clove…the cameras…" Cato choked out quietly.

"Anyway….go get your pretty princess dress on and start screaming that you're a pretty princess. Once again, there is absolutely no punishment so you have to do it!" I said interrupting the awkward love/hate session.

"You know what! This reviewer is going to die!" Cato growled angrily as he went to change into his dress.

"Peeta, Gale, your turn," I said as I saw the two boys fighting again.

"She's mine!" yelled Peeta.

"Come on you two," I yelled. Oh my god. These people are impossible! I yanked an Advil out of my pocket and downed quickly.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah," Gale moaned.

"Peeta you are named after bread and work in a bakery. Gale you have a girly name although you are manly so it cancels out. Are either of you embarrassed by your names? If you could have a different name what would it be?" I recited.

"Um…I'm named Peeta…I eat Pita bread and everytime a teenager's mom says 'Look Pita Br—' their daughter screams 'where' I'm find with it. If I could change it…uh…one second..." Peeta dashed to his computer and from what I saw he was watching a RayWilliamJohnson video on Youtube. Corgi puppies ran across the screen and the narration of "Fatty, Slutty, A Pup Named Slick Back, that's Rere, Herpe, and Jesus," happened. Ah, the things youtubers do for us.

"Uh…I would be…Rere…?" Peeta said with a confused tone. Did he seriously just say he wanted to be called Rere (A/N: Rere apparently means retard according to urban dictionary.) Personally, I would have chosen Jesus.

"Gale?" I said hoping something normal would come from him.

"Uh…my name's cool…I don't really care what I would be named…" Gale trails off.

"Oh, BTW, you guys have to dress as a model and photographer. I picked up a camera and gave it to them. Work it boys!" I grinned. Where's Annie? As if she heard me, the District Four Victor appeared beside me.

"Hi," she smiled softly.

"Perfect. Annie, our lovely viewers/reviewers have a question for you…"

"What?"

"Do you like…this song?" I asked as I went back to my booth. I rummaged through the CD's and found the dreaded CD. I put it in the player and the familiar, terrible sound surrounded us.

"It's Friday! Friday! Gotta get down on Friday! Everybody's looking forward to the weekend, weekend! Friday, Friday, getting down on Friday!" I banged my head against the control board and heard the people outside screaming in pain. I heard three voices ringing out among the rest of the screams. Three voices singing along. I opened the door and left the booth. Annie, Glimmer, and…Cato were singing.

"Aha! So you do like it!" I screamed over the music.

"Yeah…" Annie said bowing her head shamefully. I turned off the horrible song and went to find Katniss who was in the corner crying.

"Katniss. I have a dare for you," I whispered.

"What?"

"You have to act like a stupid, artificial airhead."

"You mean like Glimmer?"

"Yep."

"Like, okay!" I grinned inwardly and watched Katniss prance around stupidly.

"Haymitch is our second to last victim of the day," I said to the camera.

I went to the corner where Katniss was crying and found Haymitch drinking.

"Haymitch, you have a truth and a dare," I said.

"Just do it here," he moaned.

"That's what she said?" I whispered under my breath.

"Okay, your truth is….do you love Maysille?" I asked.

"Um…no."

"Okay, now go lick Effie's elbow." I giggled as I saw Haymitch stalk over towards the unsuspecting Effie. Quickly, he licked her elbow and dashed away.

"What the heck! Ew! I have saliva on me! EW!" Effie screamed as she ran to the corner.

"Best. Day. Ever," I mumbled. I racked my brain to remember the last dare. Oh yeah! Cinna has a truth. It didn't take me long to find him.

"Cinna, you have a truth from Tybee10."

"What is it?"

"How do you feel when you're coupled with Portia in stories?"

"I guess I'm cool with it." I turned towards the camera after he answered.

"And that's the extremely boring finale to this week's episode of Hunger Games Truth Or Dare! Keep daring and truthing our 'tributes' and we'll see you next week!" I hit the outro music and started fist pumping as the cameras turned off.

**A/N: I changed the name because I realized this is actually the only Hunger Games Truth Or Dare story…I think. Hope you liked it!**


	3. AN

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE! I'm super sorry, but I've been REALLY REALLY REALLY busy and have only had time to work on two stories. I'm going to have put this story on hiatus (i think thats what its called.) Anyway, I won't be updating for a LONG LONG LONG TIME! And i'm going to delete this chapter soon cuz Im pretty sure I cant have an AN as a chap.  
><strong>

**Hope to see you soon!**

**-Mockingjayswillburn**


	4. Finally returning!

**AN: OFF HIATUS! YAY! YAY! Please submit your truths/dares! BUT PLEASE PELASE PLEASE don't submit more than 5 dares/truths per review. It just got a little hectic when I had like 20 truths/dares in one PM or review! BTW, this episode/chapter will have roughly half of the truth/dares that have already been submitted and the next episode/chapter will have the rest!**

The lights flashed, the cameras whirred, I grabbed a mirror, checked my eyeliner, and then put on my big fake smile as the cameras turned on.

"AND WE. ARE. BACK! Yes, it IS official, the hottest show in all of Panem is off hiatus and back and better than ever!" I beamed as I did a little happy dance.

"It's been forever, but our phone line is blowing up! So, let' see what we have!" I dashed over to the phone which was ringing, the ringtone now changed to Friday.

Annie decided that. I rolled my eyes remembering how she had begged me to change it from "I'm on a Boat." It probably wasn't the best idea considering we did have a few District 4 tributes residing here, but who cares, Andy Samberg's a boss.

A sexy boss….

Oh, and if you're wondering where exactly "here" is. It's an attic. Well, you could call it a flat, a loft, a penthouse, a chill zone, a torture chamber, a zombie apocalypse hide out, a nuclear bombshelter…But I call it the attic.

I grabbed the phone off the hook:

"DJ Lizzy from the Hunger Games Truth or Dare! What shall we make our trib—I mean contes—I mean GUESTS do?" I asked, watching the panic in Katniss' eyes.

"Hey! It's HopeYouLikeIWorkedHard, I have a few things for our torture subjects to do! First off, a truth for Cinna: Are you a pyromaniac? Then for Haymitch, get Effie pregnant. Also, dare Katniss to tell Gale she loves him, in front Peeta. Lastly, a truth for Peeta: how did he seduce Cato into joining the Careers?" the caller exclaimed with pure excitement.

"THANK YOU MA'AM!" I hung up, and ran over to Cinna.

"Oh Cinna! HopeYouLikeIWorkedHard has a truth for you!"

"Oh great. What it is?" Cinna replied with no energy whatsoever. He probably didn't get enough sleep. I had noticed that Portia was also tired. I mentally confirmed the rumors that they were indeed getting it on all night…

"Are you a pyromaniac?" I asked.

"Yes. Yes. I am." Then he waved the cameras away and I was left with no choice but to leave him alone.

"GOD! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE GARFIELD ON A MONDAY, CINNA!" I shrieked after him.

I looked around for Haymitch and found him in a corner, cuddling with a teddy bear. Drunk as fuck.

"Haymitch…?" I trailed off waiting for him to respond.

"What?" he snapped in his drunken haze.

"Please go get Effie pregnant. And make sure you kiss her. I've had A LOT of pre-show texts daring you two to kiss." (AN: so many people dared that so I had to put it all together, it'd get boring to repeat it)

"Fine..." he hobbled off to an unsuspecting. I snapped my fingers, clicked my heels, and hit a button, a trap door opened and left them in the room I had put in specifically for sexy dares.

As I strolled over to Katniss, I saw Peeta on YouTube. Again. Gale was leaning over his shoulder as they cracked up.

"Who are you watching?" I wondered.

"Holy Musical B man!" Gale said.

"ZOMG YOU GOT MORE AWESOME!" I screeched as I pushed them both aside and sat in the chair.

As Brolden and Joe san To Be a Man, I sang to every word. Oblivious to the fact that Katniss was standing next me, waiting for her dare.

"So much hotness…And totally awesomeness…" I sighed as I fell into my "Starkid Boy" trance.

"LIZ! Come on!" Katniss whined.

"Fine, fine. Your dare: go tell Gale you love him, in front of Peeta," I said.

Katniss strolled over to Gale, turned him around, and exclaimed:

"I LOVE YOU!" Peeta shoved Gale away, and I didn't bother listening to the horrid argument that followed.

I pulled Peeta away.

"How did you seduce Cato to let you join the Careers?" I asked.

"With my attractiveness, obviously…" he winked, then went back to arguing with Gale.

The phone started ringing again and I ran over to it, and grabbed it.

"YO, whatcho dare muthafucka?" I asked, trying to be gangster.

"Hey it's Team Cato. I dare Glimmer to switch places with Katniss for two days! By the way, I loveeeeeee skiing, and ZOMG TORIN YATER-WALLACE!" I hung up, knowing that she would continue to rant about skiers unless I stopped her.

"Did someone say Glimmer?" she beamed me a pearly white smile.

"Yes. You're trading places with Katniss for two days!" I passed her Katniss' clothes and forced her into a tube leading to a simulation of District 12.

"HAVE FUN!" I yelled as she was sent down.

The phone rang again and I groaned as ran over to it.

Don't these people know how hard it is to run in heels?

"Hey, DJ Lizzy F here, what's your truth or dare?"

"Hiya, it's thislittlemockingjay97 I dare Peeta to pretend to be gay for Gale for the next 5 minutes! Love you Peeta!"

"Thanks for your dare!" I hung up the phone and pulled Peeta away from Gale again.

"Peeta! I know you're gonna hate me for this, but…Your dare is to be gay for Gale." I prepared to defend myself, but watched as Peeta strolled over to Gale and batted his eyelashes at him. Clearly flirting with him, Peeta seemed to be having way too much fun with this dare.

I grabbed the phone again as Friday went off for what felt like the millionth times.

"Dare. Truth. What do you want?" I asked.

"Hi it's Mystique Madjik! I dare Prim to try and eat Katniss' Brain!  
>Peeta, your truth: CAN YOU CONTINUE TO BE WITH KATNISS SO I CAN HAVE GALE TO MYSELF! And Katniss your truth is: if Peeta was still hijacked would you have chosen Gale?" the caller finished and I hung it up.<p>

Prim was conveniently hobbling towards me, I grabbed her by her undead arm, pulled Katniss out of her depression corner. I ran away before the feasting began. I heard Katniss' screams but ignored her.

I pulled Peeta away from flirting with Gale and asked him:

"Will you continue being with Katniss?"

"YES!"

"KATNISS GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" I belted as loud as I could. Her body was mangled and torn, but I tore her away from her zombie sister. I snapped and a cage fell over Prim, I reached into my pocket and sprinkled magic dust over Katniss. She returned to normal and I gave her a friendly pat on the back to put her back into a good mind set.

"If Peeta was still hijacked would you have chosen gale?" I questioned softly, trying not to startle her.

"I don't know…Maybe…But…I don't know…" I sent her to the relaxing room, but I wasn't content with her answer.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out to only hear my text tone

"Did you get my text? Well you didn't text me back!" came Joe's voice, imitating Umbridge.

Someone had texted me truths and dares.

Sender: Tylee4ever

Message:

Cinna: Do you love Katniss?

Foxface: Will you be my best friend?

Peeta: Propose to Foxface

Cato:Tell Clove you love her.

Clove:Name your knife Stabby McStabbington

Will you be my other best friend?

Glimmer:Will you be my other best friend?

Effie: Will you be my other best friend?

Gale:Run around yelling "I'm a pretty pretty princess!"

Clove and Cato were making out in a corner where they were sure no one saw them. I gestured towards the camera for them to follow me. I creeped forward, then loudly exclaimed,

"CATO! Tell Clove you love her!" They broke their kiss, and Cato half-heartedly mumbled,

"I love you."

"Now Clove, does your knife have a name?"

"No… she pulled the knife out and kissed the handle.

"Well can you name it Stabby McStabbington?" I asked.

"Yes! I will!"

"Also, will you be Tylee4ever's best friend?"

"No." Her happiness faded and she ran to the YouTube table and pulled up a Jenna Marbles video.

"Sorry Tylee4ever," I said apologetically to the camera.

Cinna and Foxface were talking in the middle of the room, so I took the time to surprise Cinna by shouting from behind him.

"HEY DO YOU LOVE KATNISS?"

"Nope. But she's cool," he replied.

"And Foxface, will you be Tylee4ever's best friend?" I bit my lip, hoping that she would say yes. Poor Tylee couldn't be denied friendship from more than one dead tribute.

"I've never met her, but…sure! Why not!" she waved to the camera, "Hey Tylee I'm your new best friend!" Foxy's attitude was strangely positive, which left me wondering if she was up to something.

I beamed at the camera.

"Glimmer's off in our District 12 simulator, so she can't confirm whether she'll be your best friend. But I bet she will…"

I searched the room for Peeta. He wasn't with Gale or Katniss. He wasn't at the YouTube chair, Clove would have killed him if he was. Finally, I spotted him standing next to Portia. Poor Peeta had had so many horrid dares, and now he would have propose to Foxface. She'll probably slap him…

"Peeta!" I called, scurrying over to him.

"What?" he groaned.

"I know, I know, your dare is to propose to Foxface." His eyes became even duller than they were, but he marched over to Foxface. I tossed him the box containing a ring, he caught it, then grabbed Foxy's hand.

"Jenna Fox (AN: HER NAME IS NOW JENNA! I read a book about a girl named Jenna Fox, so I thought it would fit, but she'll be referred to as Foxy), I love you. You're beautiful, sweet, kind, gentle, everything I want. Will you marry me?" Peeta asked, trying to be endearing. But the look in his eyes made me believe it.

"YES! Peeta I've been waiting all this time! Yes!" Foxy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Oh crap.

"And that is the dramatic conclusion to today's episode of Hunger Games Truth or Dare! Tune in next time to see what dramatic shit goes down!" I waved good bye to the cameras and the red light went off.

**AN: Yay! Finally done with part 1 of 2 of the "catch up with your dareathon!" Review and submit sil vout plait!**


End file.
